Twelve
The Twelve are a collection of twelve sentient beings no longer within corporeal forms that have merged together to create a hive mind spectral entity that uses the Zodiac signs as the monikers for each personality. They seek a lifeform to inhabit in order to house them. Driven insane by their fusion, most of the Twelve are malicious psychopaths who wish to spread discord when they attain material form. History It is unknown how these creatures lost their bodies, whether they died or involved in some accident, and it is never even revealed. The Twelve themselves apparently have been like this for so long that they forgotten most of their past lives. Their fusion is also a mystery but the reason does not seem to concern them anymore. The Twelve Forms The Twelve all name themselves after the signs of the Zodiac, yet do not mention as to why. They seem to have been so corrupted, tortured and driven to insanity that they are in each in a perpetual extreme emotion, all constantly switching dominance over the host sporadically. * The Bull incapsulates unstoppable rage, like a rabid animal. It cannot be reasoned with, calmed or satisfied with anything other than killing any living creature it sees. Those who are in its line of fire are torn to shreds and sometimes even devoured in mere seconds. It cannot even speak, because the anger and bloodlust as reverted this creature into a bestial abomination. Zodiac sign: Taurus/''Colour'': Red * The Twins share a warped sense of duality, mainly in ways of torture. Representing the different sides of malice. The first twin, 'Alpha', delights in mental torture, using only his telepathy and words to draw out the worst fears and thoughts of his victims until they are begging for death. The other twin, 'Omega', prefers slow physical torture, using telekinesis to practically eviscerate his victims until he lets them die. Zodiac sign: Gemini/''Colour'': Silver (Omega), Gold (Alpha) * The Youth is vanity. Its own ego is so inflated and large that it feels the people it inflicts pain and death on don't even deserve it and that they should be priviledged that a creature as 'divine' as him bothers to spend any effort on them. He sees his sadism and murderous nature as a form of generousity, killing aimlessly as an act of kindness to the 'imperfect ones': which is everyone. Zodiac sign: Virgo/''Colour'': Cyan * The Leviathan is similar to the Bull in terms of violence but while the Bull kills because of anger, the Leviathan kills to satisfy its eternal hunger for food. The Leviathan consumes anything edible in its path, whether it is uncooked meat, vegetables, or even other creatures. It does not register or possibly care that it kills - it cares only for the prospect of sustenance. Zodiac sign: Pisces/''Colour'': Navy Blue * The Scorpion is driven purely by some odd sense of vengeance. His need for revenge is on lifeforms in general. He obsesses over his lack of a body far more than the others do, who only commit to their psychotic urges and now despises all who have bodies of their own and feels that the act of living is an insult to him. This hatred is so twisted and irrational that he vows to actually attempt to exterminate all life in the universe should he regain a body. Zodiac sign: Scorpio/''Colour'': Purple * The Siren that uses her powers of persuasion to essentially 'seduce' victims into her submission. She gets off from her power to control and manipulate and milks it for all it is worth, having her entranced victims do everything she pleases. Her commands range from the humiliating, perverse to the downright monstrous and delights when she has her victims kill themselves so horribly when she finally gets bored of them. Zodiac sign: Aquarius/''Colour'': Teal * The Ram is a lot less malevolent than the other ten. Granted he kills and tortures just as much as they do but he does it as a release from some horrific physical pain he constantly feels while not in a flesh form. Apparently, his spectral form is so corrupted that his very existence is torturing him horrifically and when he kills, it temporarily stops the pain. His need for rest is what drives him to be so violent. Zodiac sign: Aries/''Colour'': Yellow * The Goat bases his need for death and destruction on wild religiously fanatical delusions. He believes he was ejected from his body by demons and 'sewn together' with other 'souls' as a punishment for whatever he might have done in life. Because he has mostly forgotten his previous life or sees only warped renditions of memories, he has no real idea what his crimes were and fashions himself as an 'angel of vengeance' who kills those who deserve to be punished and because he has long since lost his mind: everyone is a criminal to him. Zodiac sign: Capricorn/''Colour'': Orange * The Crab represents fear of disease and filth. It believes lifeforms other than the Twelve are unclean and that they were 'purified'. Believing that they all died and that is how they were 'cleansed', he sees it fit to purify as many as possible and murders quickly and without remorse. Zodiac sign: Cancer/''Colour'': Magenta * The Lion is megalomania incarnate. Power is his only desire. While their leader, the Beast seeks only his freedom to do as he pleases and cares not for power, the Lion is obsessed with dominance and wants all to bow to his rule. He sees himself as the perfect leader and hates the Beast for being the commander of the other personalities but knows he cannot best him, mostly because they are of the same form. He does hope to one day carve out the Beast and attain total control. Zodiac sign: Leo/''Colour'': Violet * The Beast is the leader of the Twelve on the grounds that it does not represent a singular form of evil. In fact, this being incompasses all malicious intent. It lives only for misery and strife. Not driven by vanity, food or rage, the Beast's only gratification for his actions are that he simply enjoys it. He is also the only one of the Twelve that did not need to be corrupted by his loss of material form - he was always like that. Zodiac sign: Sagittarius/''Colour'': Black * The Balance is the only benevolent one of the Twelve. Repressed and preserved in the deepest core of their hive-mind psyche, the Balance kept the Twelve docile when it was active and was the one who made them fuse with the idols that the Host came across so that they could sleep for eternity and not harm anyone. The Balance is the only personality that does not fear the Beast and can actively become a threat to it. Zodaic sign: Libra/''Colour'': White Abilities The Twelve are nothing without a host body to allow them to interact with the material universe. When inside a host, they display incredible strength and speed as well as genius intellect from several personalities. When a personality is dominant, the colour that represents them shows up in the host's eyes. Appearance The appearance of the Twleve are just spectral shades of intangible shapes that hold the colour that represent them. Only the Beast tries to make a vague humanoid shape of shadows when it appears. In a host body, only the eyes change colour when they are in dominance and do not change anything else of the host's appearance. Personality See 'History' for each sign's personality. Trivia See Also Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Villains